Archivo:If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device - Episode 12.5 Awful Answers
Descripción Eliphas' DeviantArt: http://littlecutter.deviantart.com/ Eliphas' YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu-gp8eEmEz4bDt2Q5pXVbQ My Patreon: http://www.patreon.com/alfabusa Thanks a lot for 20,000 subscribers! You are all wonderful and one day I will powerhug you all whether you like it or not. I could not have come this far without these people: ThunderPsyker - Being an awesome guy for doing all this glorious VA-work which I appreciate incredibly much. In addition, thanks for me and helping me pick out questions for this video! http://www.youtube.com/thunderpsyker Yohan Gasmask - Helping me out a lot with proofreading and script-editing to make the videos more enjoyable for you guys. Soon enough, you will get to see an episode he has scripted all by himself! Look forward to that! Failsnake - The one who has helped me the most with lore-related things and given me the best ideas ever for this series. He too has written some future episodes for you guys to enjoy containing both smurfs and choas, so be excited! Gods-and-Kings: This guy has offered to make artwork for my series for free, which is amazing. He is very agreeable and I always feel bad asking for more artwork for him, but he just keeps on doing it! He is REALLY good at what he is doing and to help him out, I think you all should go and throw comissions at him so he gets loadsamoney and can keep performing his sacred work! http://gods-and-kings.deviantart.com/ Karl: Cannot go without mentioning Karl of course. He has helped me with previous episodes and will most likely help me even more in the future, making for some excellent work made for your viewing pleasure. Go check his YouTube channel, you will not regret it. Even after he chops you feet off. https://www.youtube.com/user/kokarorloli And of course all these people for helping me with different tasks throughout the series making: StellarElite http://www.youtube.com/user/TheDakkanator Kochiha Ichihara http://www.youtube.com/Kochiha Fresh https://www.youtube.com/user/Zolken91 Earndil https://www.youtube.com/user/Catman2030 Glowtide https://www.youtube.com/user/DjGlowtide Verry https://www.youtube.com/user/LordGeneralVerry Kiwi https://www.youtube.com/user/Kiwithe3rd LarryLuxus https://www.youtube.com/user/LarryoLuxus Alisaihin Tim Scott https://www.youtube.com/user/Timlikespies TheLemonGrenade https://www.youtube.com/user/TheLemonGrenade Dr. White https://www.youtube.com/user/DATAENT Caduceus http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdNnvmWcyIDmwBbCno5bozQ Delred http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCObwsW5u5NK04AXO1mDjxhw Habbia http://habbia.deviantart.com/ Nostalgia http://www.youtube.com/KaiManga12 Garrot https://www.youtube.com/user/DiscoSergeant Ares https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLH9BORR24ZMdhtEP6-YI9w Inquisitor OlonOctorok People who have created threads about this series on different websites (like on Facepunch). THANKS TO YOU ALL! ___ Considering pre-ordering Eternal Crusade (the upcoming 40k MMO)? Use my referal code when signing up for extra blingbling points: https://www.eternalcrusade.com/account/sign-up/?ref_code=EC-2QHHBV8RGCTS7 My Patreon: http://www.patreon.com/alfabusa ___ This video is completely unofficial and is in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. Adeptus Astartes, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Cadian, Catachan, the Chaos devices, Cityfight, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, Fire Warrior, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khorne, Kroot, Lord of Change, Necron, Nurgle, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Slaanesh, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer 40k Device, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2012, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. Categoría:Vídeos